


Women With Guns

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Karen Sisco (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Why yes Sargent, I'd love to see your badge! The scene from the restaurant at the end of the episode, adjusted to suit my rather lesbian sensibilities...---I did so love this show. Too bad. I also adored one called Threshold with Carla as well. Hmmm...
Relationships: Marley Novak/Karen Sisco
Kudos: 2





	Women With Guns

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I did like the show, but like most of TV, I simple don't pay 'enough' attention to get it all right, so I'll say sorry right now for any errors I am bound to make.  
 **SPOILERS:** 'Nobody's Perfect' and maybe some general show stuff.  
  


**Women With Guns**

  
**By The Raven**

Karen Sisco examined the woman sitting beside her as she sipped her drink. There was no doubt about it, Marley Novak was a striking woman. She pulled off statuesque beauty without a hitch and now that Karen had time to relax, she had time to notice. Like anyone could ever miss Sargent Novak...

Smiling into her drink, Karen looked back on the case that they had worked on together, even though it had been a rather unofficial partnership. Novak had gotten her guy, or guys as it were and Karen herself, well, she had certainly gotten her guy, err.. woman... The gender bending fugitive she had eventually tracked down had touched a soft spot in Karen and privately she was glad she had sent the perp to a woman's prison. Everyone deserved a little break every now and then...

Pulled from her musing by the arrival of her father to where the two women were sitting, Karen brought her attention back to Marley Novak, who looked to be engaged in some kind of deep thoughts as well.

Her father might be many things, but lacking love and tact towards his daughter, he was not. Thus the older Marshal Sisco ambled out of the restaurant with the younger Marshal Sisco fondly looking after him.

"So, are you seeing anyone right now?"

The rather blunt, but not entirely unexpected and certainly not unwelcome question shook Karen out of her musings once and for all. Turning to the stunning Sargent Novak sitting beside her, Karen smiled slightly and replied without missing a beat.

"No, I'm not; are you?"

The answer-cum-question caused Marley to do a double take before the stunning woman replied.

"Me either..."

Smiling a private smile and feeling her insides warm up at the thought of knowing Marley Novak in a less than professional way, Karen took another sip of her drink and looked out over the tables in her line of sight.

"Good times ahead..."

Karen mused outloud, just low enough so that she was unheard in the din of the establishment and with that thought, she turned back to Marley Novak and devoted her full attention to the woman beside her.

"So, tell me a little about yourself..."

She said with a smile and was quickly rewarded with one in return as the good Sargent scooted her barstool a little closer and the two women settled into their evening together...

**The End** ****


End file.
